


Underscramble

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Underscramble, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, F/F, Family, Friendship, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Humor, M/M, Multi, Narrator Monster Kid, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nonbinary Napstablook, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sansgore, Single Dad Papyrus, Skeleton Chara, The first chapter/prolouge is short but I swear that the story will get longer, a bit of action, a dash of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young child, Frisk, decides to climb a mountain, only to fall down. Now, they must find a way out of the Underground <em>without</em> getting killed. But what happens when they befriend a couple of monsters and discover some secrets along the way?</p><p>One thing is for certain: it’s going to be biggest adventure of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcadeology](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arcadeology).



> To those who don't know what Underscramble is, here's some posts which lays down the details (and the switches): http://arcadeology.tumblr.com/post/138130268579/underscramble-like-underswap-but-with-more _and_ http://arcadeology.tumblr.com/post/145078384784/in-underscramble-who-scrambles-with-who

_Long ago, two races ruled over earth: humans and monsters._

 

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

 

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 

_Years later, in 201X, a young child climbed Mount Ebott. The people in their village never saw them again after that._

 

_A few years passed, and six more children fell down._

 

_Each child carried on a certain trait._ _The first one was kindness, the second was justice, the third was perseverance, the fourth was patience, the fifth was courage, and the sixth was integrity._

 

_In the year of 2016, a child with tawny brown skin climbed up the same mountain._

 

_Filled with curiosity, the child decided to take a closer look. So, they leaned over the hole. However, the ground beneath them began to shake, and the child tried their best to regain their composure and balance, only to stumble and fall down._

 

_Like the six before them, the child also carried on a certain trait…_

 

_They were determination._


	2. “Greetings! I’m Flowey; Flowey the flower!”

When Frisk woke up, they saw that they were lying on a bed of light blue flowers, which reminded them of the flowers they had seen at the top of the mountain. They looked around, and saw that they were in some type of building structure—as if the place they were in right now was some type of power plant. There were vines near the corners of the ceiling, and to the north, they saw a dark corridor.

“Greetings!” a voice chirped. Frisk looked down and saw a dark blue flower with beady black eyes smiling at them. “I’m Flowey; Flowey the flower!”

“You’re a…a talking flower,” Frisk stammered, a little startled.

“Why, yes I am!” the flower responded. It looked at Frisk for a moment, before saying, “Hmm. You’re new to the Underground, aren’t you? Well, don’t worry, I’ll teach you how things work around here! You see, how your body works isn’t important down here, all that matters is how your soul works. It starts of weak, but it can get stronger if you gain LOVE and EXP.”

“Then how do I get stronger?” Frisk asked.

“It’s simple, really! All you have to do is kill some monsters!” Flowey responded.

“Wh-what…? But I don’t want to hurt anybody!” Frisk protested.

“…really? You want to remain weak for the rest of your life?” Flowey asked. “Hmm…okay then. I guess if you’re going to go down the weak route, then there’s only one thing I can do.”

Then, a bunch of tiny knives surrounded Frisk. Frisk began to back off, but stopped as they reached the edge of the flower bed. “Help!” they cried out. “Somebody, anybody, please help!”

“You can scream and cry all you want, but nobody will come,” Flowey whispered harshly. The flower continued to laugh as black goop poured out of its mouth and eyes. However, it stopped laughing and was knocked to the other side of the room as a spear was flung at it.

Then, a fish with long red hair—which was tied up into a ponytail—entered the room. She was wearing a light red dress and had bandages all over her arms and feet. “What a disgusting thing, trying to hurt a poor, defenseless child just like that,” she spat. She looked down at Frisk, who was breathing heavily. “Don’t be scared, child. I am Undyne, protector of the Power Plant,” she cooed. “I usually come here to check and see if a human’s fallen down. I believe that you’re the seventh one who’s fallen down.”

Undyne then went to the entrance of the dark corridor. She turned back to Frisk and said, “Come. I’ll guide you around.”

Frisk nodded and followed her.

Seeing the light shine in and push away the shadows filled them with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“The Power Plant has been abandoned for a very long time, it’s doors sealed tight. Situated at the furthest end of the Underground and deemed condemned by the King himself… any rumors of the loud woman paroling the ruins of the power plant have died long ago.”_
> 
> Quote source: http://arcadeology.tumblr.com/post/139102116724/power-plant-has-been-abandoned-for-a-very-long


End file.
